halofandomcom-20200222-history
Danger Canyon
Danger Canyon is a multiplayer level exclusive to Halo PC and Halo Mac. The level is somewhat similar to the Halo and The Silent Cartographer levels in single player Campaign of Halo: Combat Evolved. Layout Danger Canyon features a long, narrow and winding canyon with an alternate passageway leading to a second level in the center of the canyon. It is a large level and teams can get stuck fighting across the second level canyon area for extended periods of time. The tunnels going through the cliffs will lead to your opponents base and a cliff. Strategies *There are 6 ways in and out of the tunnel system. Learning the tunnels' anatomy is highly recommended, and in CTF, it can lead to getting out of the enemy base with the flag quickly and efficiently. *The map has a few critical capture points: **From both passes, a tunnel can be taken that leads to a central room. This room is used to access the bridges. If a team can gain control of it, they can prevent the enemy from passing. This wreaks havoc on the enemy, leaving them no way to escape or advance. **The far side of the bridges can be key to a teams success. A sniper rifle, pistol, fragmentation grenades and an overshield spawn here. A skilled sniper can pin enemies on foot in the tunnels. This sniper can also pick off slower vehicles that may pass, like a Scorpion tank or an unsuspecting Warthog. Additional teammates can go through the tunnels, across the bridges, and through the teleporters to get to vehicles that may be waiting there. **Coordinated vehicle attacks can be very effective in CTF. Scorpions and Warthogs can be used to pin the enemy down, while a Ghost user takes the flag back to base. *Another tactic is to collect both Fuel Rod Gun and a Rocket launcher in the tunnel system and then raid the enemy base. *Similar to Infinity, Danger Canyon was designed specifically so that coordinated team attacks were a necessity for success. *The passageway leading to the second floor is large enough to drive a Warthog through and up to the overlooking platform, giving a good firing or sniping position. Trivia *Wall hacking can be performed in Danger Canyon, given that there is at least one Ghost or Warthog, and friendly fire turned off. Start a new game on Danger Canyon and get in to either vehicle. Get a teammate to get in front of the wall closest to your enemy's base and ram them through the cliff wall. Sometimes, this may fail leading to your teammate falling through the map. If it does work, you will be at the opposing team's base. *It is possible to get a Ghost to the other side of the canyon top. *Many players will take Warthogs and Ghosts through the tunnels and camp on the platform in the Canyon's center; it is possible to get a Ghost across one of the bridges leading the ledge with the teleporter with precise timing. *You can survive the fall of the platform in the center if you have an overshield and land on one of the ramps. * Oddly, this map is shaped like the marathon symbol, with the outer cliff being the outer circle, the center part being the inner circle, and the rock wall dividing the bases being the line at the bottom. Gallery File:Halo CE Danger Canyon Indoor Red Passage.jpg|Center room, Red side. File:Canyon1.jpg|Outside the Red Base. File:Halo CE Danger Canyon Indoor Blue Passage.jpg|Center room, Blue side. File:Canyon2.jpg|Outside the Blue Base. fr:Danger Canyon es:Danger Canyon (nivel) it:Danger Canyon Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Multiplayer Maps Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels